Impish
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: This was not cheating. It just wasn't the whole truth. It was justified…unless you got caught. **Clumsy Challenge**


_Impish _

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: This was not cheating. It just wasn't the whole truth. It was justified…unless you got caught. **Clumsy Challenge**_

_A/N: Definition of Impish: Naughty, wicked, playful, mischief. This is a one-shot for the Dokuga sites clumsy challenge. _

* * *

_Chapter 1: Behind Closed Doors_

The battle with Naraku and running after the jewel shards like crazy was done. It took a combination of Sesshomaru, her and Inuyasha to deliver the final blow to destroy him once and for all. Inuyasha was miffed as hell-and still continued to be. That was his job….as well as protecting Kagome. Sesshomaru always decided to butt in at the wrong times. Surprisingly at the end of it all Sesshomaru had offered to let them stay in his palace if they wished. To him, Inuyasha, it was an odd and ominous feeling.

But perhaps he had been spending too much time with Miroku….

Shippo was all for it-he'd have a playmate! Rin! And they could run around and annoy palace guards, maids; pulling pranks and being mischievous! Well Kagome couldn't really say no to Shippo, he had a good reason to stay and besides they'd leave the palace soon after he got older and found himself a mate.

Sango and Miroku had decided to stay in a village on the borders of the west—saying they'd come visit often. Sango knew that palace life was not easy-full of gossip, people just waiting for the next scandal, gossip and rumors that would tear you apart unless you were someone of high status and could actually do something about it.

Kagome well...she had to stay in the palace for Shippo. Inuyasha was staying because he wasn't about to leave his bastard brother alone with Kagome. Who knew what he'd do to her if Inuyasha wasn't there for her. He wouldn't have her injured or hurt because Sesshomaru's demon side took over. Yes…Inuyasha would protect his woman.

Kikyo was gone from this world (for good) so now he had Kagome to protect, Kagome to love, just her….and they'd leave this castle with Shippo. Rin could always come visit them like she used to. What could possibly go wrong now? He wouldn't ever break Kagome's heart and this time he'd let her go home as much as she wanted! They'd live in Kaede's village happily ever after. It's not as though Kagome would miss this place, not to mention Shippo was old enough to leave them…

**_-A few years later- _**

An exasperated voice resounded through the castle. Of course no one would reprimand or say anything to the prince of the western lands. "Kagome! Kagome! Where_ are_ you dammit?" Inuyasha called. He walked into the royal wing towards Kagome's chambers. Damn woman. She always seemed to vanish every single time he tried to ask her an important question. It was always an excuse of some sort….and last time she said she had laundry to do! Was she avoiding him? and why the hell were they still here? They should've left this castle **years** **ago**!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said. He felt this evil cold vibe/aura behind him suddenly, his spine froze and he slowly turned around. Great. Sesshomaru. "What the hell are you doing here you bastard?!" Inuyasha asked with a furious expression, pointing rudely at him. Sesshomaru had been gone from the palace for quite some time and had also said Inuyasha need not come along with him….he might get assassinated by the enemy. What an insult. Like he'd die so easily.

"Hn…This Sesshomaru is the ruler of these lands if you must know… and this is my palace." He said. He walked up to him (Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru was going to hold him by his throat and poison him and closed his eyes for impact) but he didn't do that and Inuyasha opened his eyes with relief?

Sesshomaru shut the doors with a loud sound behind Inuyasha and gave him an icy expressionless look. "You should have better manners than that-living here for some time now. You knock or call outside before entering a lady's chambers and if she gives her attendant permission to let you in. Lady Higurashi is not your mate." His amber eyes icy, freezing cold as if Inuyasha had touched some personal property of his and he'd been insulted.

'….'

Sesshomaru walked off and Inuyasha blinked. It took his brain a few seconds to register this and then suddenly…. "When the hell did she become _Lady Higurashi _to you? Wait! Oi! Don't you walk away from me like that!" Inuyasha said and ran after him demanding answers. Sesshomaru smirked. Fool. The doors opened for him, others bowed and he walked into his study-the doors shutting behind him. The guards saying that Inuyasha wasn't allowed to enter no matter how much he wanted to.

"Keh." Inuyasha said and walked off, arms folded and still on the search for Kagome. This time he was going to hold her down, and ask her. Yes. He wouldn't let her get away this time. He had many questions that Kagome refused to answer and Inuyasha couldn't even demand them as he did outside in the wilds of Japan. They were in the palace and Sesshomaru ruled here. Dammit. Hmm…maybe if he just got her outside for a while.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out again.

**_-With Sesshomaru- (Study)_**

Sesshomaru walked into his study which held enormous paintings of family and allies, soldiers in armor—in the midst of war, scenes that showed the western lands beauty, huge fireplaces (one could stand in), bookshelves that went to the ceiling and colorful pottery/vases. The room was filled with warmth; a cozy feel due to the fire's glow and the paint that had been used to illuminate the area. The lights/lanterns gave the room a mysterious feeling with shadows here and there. It was a place which one could relax in.

He heard a rustle of silk towards his right side and smirked turning to face her. "This is your favorite place to be isn't it Kagome…" She stood up from a plush sofa, gave him a smile and bowed. He nodded acknowledging her. He'd been away for quite some time taking care of some demonic tribe that had decided to take over the western lands. The fools.

He had gotten messages from the battlefield that Inuyasha was troubling Kagome and being persistent about his declarations of love for her (Kouga was now married to Ayame, busy ruling the southern lands –and with pups now- so he didn't annoy Kagome anymore) but he (Kouga) had failed to mention that he'd be stupid to do so anymore since someone else had their eyes on her and he didn't have a death wish.

But of course love is blind…..and some were oblivious to their feelings….or perhaps were adamantly denying it?

_'Favorite place...By This Sesshomaru's side…'_ he thought as he sat down next to her on the sofa. There was silence for a while and the both gazed into the crackling fire. The aura surrounding them was romantic; one in which lovers would be seen holding each other reading…no rather kissing and making love with no worries in the world.

Sesshomaru gazed at her staring into the fire. She seemed to be deep in thought and her scent said she was aroused by something then embarrassed? His thoughts went towards Inuyasha. His earlier behavior…looking for Kagome. Then the letters he was getting from the battlefield. Inuyasha…had he harmed or touched Kagome while he was away?

He would never admit that he'd been bothered, tense, infuriated… he had this urge/need to crush something or ever admit that he'd actually missed her….her gaze upon him. Gone were the worries of the world.

He didn't know why but had felt this protective, possessive feeling towards her. That he'd tear anyone apart if someone…more so a male touch Kagome. He had never told her that he had doubled security/protection around Kagome when he first got the message that Inuyasha was harassing Kagome. Probably about their leaving the castle and their upcoming mating. Some vicious thought came and went about how many ways he could kill Inuyasha.

Ridiculous. Absurd. Why should he feel such a way? But when her soft blue gaze looked his way he felt as though he'd hand anything and everything over to her if she'd ask. Why though? They had no connection. None. She wasn't even his mate. It had to be because she was a member of the pack. The Alpha female who needed protection. That had to be it. In the past he had seen Inuyasha hold Kagome against a tree, arms on both side scaring her out of her wits. It didn't sit well with his inner demon.

He had pulled them apart saying, **_"Don't touch her so nonchalantly as if you have the right to little brother."_** In other words what Sesshomaru was saying, _"Don't touch Kagome so casually because she doesn't belong to you."_ and pulled her into his arms into an embrace walking her away from a fuming Inuyasha.

**_-With Kagome-_**

Kagome bit her lip wondering what he was thinking. He smelled nice. She looked over at him- into those beautiful amber eyes of his. She couldn't avoid him even if she tried to. He seemed to be everywhere she was and went. His silky silver hair was glowing, a halo around his head and she shook her head, trying to pull herself out of her stupor.

She swallowed and being brave, turned to face him. "So Sesshomaru… umm…You're not hurt or anything because of those lowly demons right?" She looked at his body. Nope. He looked just fine. Healthy with no scratches and not a single hair out of place. Pristine white silk-a smile he held only for her-armor perfect shape and everything. She tried to fight off a huge blush that was on her cheeks.

"Ano…." Kagome started. She'd thought he'd make some _comment_ about her assuming that he'd fail? Or did she doubt him? After all these years? But none came as he just looked at her. What? Where was he looking? At her kimono? What? Was something wrong with it? She looked down at it and Sesshomaru caught a whiff of her pleasant scent that he'd missed while in battle. It appeared she'd gotten the message he had sent to her. Stay in his study where Inuyasha wasn't allowed or his personal royal wing.

"It seems as though your lady-in-waiting have all gotten better at choosing your clothes Kagome." He said. The colors complimented her eyes and her skin was glowing. She wasn't too overdressed with a ton of makeup plastered over her face. She smiled softly thanking him. He continued on saying how he didn't agree with that pin that was holding her hair up though.

Of course by this time and after so many years she should've already known he was just teasing her saying how the pin was ugly, unattractive and marred her features. Then again, he knew exactly what she would do.

He had just wanted to see the blazing blue fire in her eyes that would only be directed at him. Him only….

Suddenly she made a move too fast for Sesshomaru to comprehend what she did. Wait what did she? what in the name of…..was she doing?! Did she…was she? When did? "Kagome. What do you think…" he started. He didn't know what to make of this. He'd never been in this _situation _before with her. Of course he wasn't going to push her away, threaten her or use his cruel voice with her. Well if anyone saw them he could always say she made the first move (cough) (cough) and his person had been touched by a lovely lady with fire in her blood. How had she moved so fast in that kimono she was wearing was something he would never know…

Now if only she'd get off his lap…..

Kagome, oblivious to all this said, "Hmph! For your information I picked the pin myself. I thought it would be a nice combination. The blues and purples in it are…." Her eyes widened and she gulped as Sesshomaru got this wicked _'I'm going to do something bad'_ look on his face and pulled the pin out of Kagome's hair and they came tumbling down.

'….'

"Sesshomaru! Give it back to me." Kagome hissed and tried grabbing the pin he was holding out of her reach and shook his head. Damn it. This would look terrible if anyone walked in on them. "Sesshomaru right now! Or I'll purify you right where you sit!" Kagome tried again.

"And injure yourself as well?" Sesshomaru asked her. Damn. Got her again. Smart puppy wasn't he? Kagome continued trying to grab the pin, bouncing up and down on his lap, thinking nothing of it. He wrapped an arm around her to get her to stop her jumping.

He could just see that Monk's expression if he saw them 'at it' right now…..

"This Sesshomaru likes your hair down." He said and ran a clawed hand through the raven locks. Indeed. This was the truth. Kagome pouted and made herself more comfortable giving him a thoughtful expression possibly planning her next move to attack him. Had anyone been watching them all these years though they would've sighed and shook their heads.

**_He was right there in front of her and she couldn't see it….._**

"This Sesshomaru thinks you look more presentable with your hair down." He said as his hand was still holding the pin out of her reach. "….perhaps if you jumped up on me and tried grabbing the pin…" he continued in a teasing way.

"I swear I'm going to slap you silly you hentai…." Kagome mumbled thanking no one could hear them talking. She wondered whether Sesshomaru really knew what he was implying. She was sure many demoness would love to be in her place right now sitting on the western rulers lap being teased and touched by him-but she was just plain annoyed! Hell he was pissing her off! Hmm….

"Sesshomaru." She started.

"Hn?" he asked looking into her blue eyes. They were stormy-like a wild thundering wind that was going to send him into an eternal abyss (void, black hole). He ran a finger down her cheek looking at her thoughtfully. Hnn…pink lips. She was biting the lower one. Seemed like his thoughts were elsewhere at the moment.

Kagome grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer to her. Maybe she'd get his attention elsewhere and she'd grab the pin and run….She didn't seem to notice that her kimono was beginning to part wider. They were eye to eye and Kagome grinned into them. She demanded her pin back or else. His hand was at her hip and he raised an eyebrow. Or else what? He gave it a squeeze and she tried smacking his hand away. His grip tightened and they heard a loud commotion outside.

He bent his head down, forehead into her shoulder and sighed saying, "This Sesshomaru should've gotten rid of him earlier." He was still irked/displeased that Inuyasha had harassed Kagome while he was away from the palace.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said giggling as he nuzzled her neck mumbling how he wanted to 'do away' with Inuyasha once and for all. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. This was their time. Their alone time together.

**_-Inuyasha-_**

Inuyasha had practically gone through the entire castle but couldn't get a single trace not even her scent in the palace. Where had that wench gone? To see Sango maybe? Home? He decided he'd go back to Sesshomaru's study and barge into it demanding to know. Hell Sesshomaru knew all about Kagome and her whereabouts. Sometimes it bothered him about how much attention he paid to Kagome. Over the years the bond between them seemed to grow. It was annoying really. It had to be his imagination. That had to be it.

"Inuyasha-sama…" one of the guards said. It was exasperating. He was exasperating. He'd dare not voice it aloud though. He wanted to keep his head where it was. A eunuch appeared, bowed and addressed Inuyasha.

"Feh. I just want to know Kagome's whereabouts." He said in his usual cocky manner.

"With all due respect Inuyasha-sama….she is said to be addressed as _Lady Higurashi_ by Sesshomaru-sama." The eunuch said.

"When the hell did _he _become her speaker?! What are they mates now or something? Oi! Get the hell out of my way!" Inuyasha said ignoring everyone's protests and trying to stop him. If he didn't know any better he'd have thought they were hiding something!

Kagome panicked when she heard the banging on the doors and was about to jump out of Sesshomaru's lap and fix her kimono (that she had just noticed was opening). He just held her firmly on his lap giving her an innocent look saying Inuyasha wouldn't dare come in. She sighed saying that she wouldn't put it past him to barge in, glare, and start jumping to false conclusions. Although she wouldn't blame him…the pair did look quite comfy on the couch in front of the fireplace. Anyway….

"Sesshomaru! Open this door right now! I know you are aware of Kagome's whereabouts. Why the hell is she hiding from me? Or rather are you hiding her from me?!" Inuyasha said from outside and continued to bang on the doors.

"Oh dear god! You're not going to let me go are you?!" Kagome asked and sighed (knowing he was probably itching to pick a fight with Inuyasha for some time now) as Sesshomaru didn't move an inch. Inuyasha was interrupting their 'quality time' together. He would pay.

"Indeed." He said. Kagome glared at this. That wasn't the answer she was looking for. She wondered whether she should hit him-no he was wearing armor and he'd stop her before she got a hit on him. Seeing her injured didn't sit well with him.

"Sesshomaru! I know you can hear me!" Inuyasha's voice called from outside.

"Hnn.." Sesshomaru said looking towards the door.

Argh…this was annoying. Kagome was itching to sit him into oblivion but then he'd figure out she was in here. Her head turned in surprise when the knocks and yells stopped. Had he left? Odd….

"So where were we?" Sesshomaru said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Hentai…" Kagome mumbled.

**_-With Inuyasha-_**

Inuyasha marched outside-fuming inwardly-decided it was time to get the bottom of things. Kagome was here. In this castle. Sesshomaru was a danger to her every second she stayed here. Whether it was she was killed or Sesshomaru's inner demon saying she was the 'perfect mate' for him. Kagome was leaving with him as soon as he saw her. Hell he'd drag her if he needed to. Not only did he, Inuyasha see her first but Kagome fell in love with him first! Yup, Sesshomaru always 'butted in' where he wasn't wanted.

Shippo could do whatever he wanted since he was old enough. Hell he didn't know how he had agreed with Kagome in the first place to stay here. The kit would've been safe alone in the castle with all those soldiers and guards to protect him.

_'I gotta get to that study of that bastard somehow!'_ Inuyasha thought as he stepped outside in the sunlight. Suddenly he had a thought and looked up (seeing the balcony of the study) and grinned. He'd break/shatter that large window of his to get in if need be! And without sudden notice he jumped….jumped up high and landed on the balcony. Apparently Sesshomaru hadn't had the curtains drawn-so one could see anything that was going on inside. Fool.

Gold eyes widened and then narrowed dangerously at what he saw…..

**_-Sesshomaru and Kagome-(study)_**

"You know Sesshomaru. How long are you going to keep this a secret from Inuyasha? All hell is going to break loose and you know it. You might have to kill your own brother if need be." Kagome started. She had this worried expression on her face and shifted on his lap (like she belonged there) as she thought of Inuyasha. Brash, impulsive behavior of his was going to get him killed. He was one of those _'act first then think about the consequences later' _type.

He pulled her towards him (eye to eye) and said, "This Sesshomaru does not appreciate that you always think about that hanyou and worry about him, where he is, what he's doing- as if he is your mate." He said. Kagome sighed and nodded laughing despite the situation. He was right of course. It was just a habit.

**_She just didn't notice the flash of jealousy in his eyes….._**

Kagome was about to comment when her eyes went towards the window as she saw a silhouette of a person. "Sessho…uh…oh…maru!" she said and tried jumping out of his lap again. She was sure her heart stopped beating for a second. So much for telling Inuyasha now! There he was glaring at her…at the pair so caught up in their own world.

Inuyasha was banging on the window and the way he was yelling, Kagome knew he was cursing the pair to hell and giving Sesshomaru death threats. His eyes were red with fury. How dare they? Since when were they so close?! They were kissing…he was….what the hell?! They were kissing? Was repeating again and again in Inuyasha's mind.

She couldn't hear Inuyasha but Sesshomaru probably could because he was smirking at Inuyasha…..

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and placed her next to him on the sofa. He stood up and walked towards the window. He gave his brother a look (who was still glaring at him through the window) and shut the curtains. He wasn't planning on shedding Inuyasha's blood in front of Kagome.

'…..'

"That's your solution?" Kagome asked.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said with a nod and sat back on the couch, sitting Kagome back on top of him. He smirked inwardly.

To Kagome shutting the curtains in front of Inuyasha meant nothing really…..but to someone like a jealous and/or possessive demon it spoke volumes. Sesshomaru was a threat to him. Inuyasha also knew he couldn't do anything about it while he was on his brother's lands. Sesshomaru ruled here….and his word was law.

"First time being clumsy huh?" Kagome asked. So they'd been caught kissing…and _'damn is Sesshomaru a good kisser' _she thought. Seemed she wasn't really worried about Inuyasha anymore. Sesshomaru would take care of him.

"This Sesshomaru is never clumsy _Lady Higurashi_." He said.

They heard banging on the window and then a, "Sesshomaru!"

"Sit." Kagome said sighing loudly. She didn't hear Inuyasha but the noise was probably him. Who else would bother them?

**LOUD CRASH!**

**"%$%#%$!" **

Inuyasha fell all the way down to the ground from the study's balcony.

Ouch…..

Looked like Kagome forgot all about the pin….

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks._


End file.
